Hina
by ValueMyHeart
Summary: A being fell from the sky in a beam of light into the sea. A jewel from around her neck floated away with her memories. The sea swirled and cradled her as a child, saving her life. It whispered a name, Hina. IYMoana. Told in pieces.
1. Chapter 1: The Beam of Light

**Author's Note: I know, I can't believe that this idea came to my head but I was reading up about the Polynesian mythology and found out Maui had a wife named Hina. I have a thing about Inuyasha crossovers and I could resist this idea. It will be a drabble series, something small and fun I can write. Let me know what you think.**

 ***This chapter has been rewritten as of April, 2017.***

* * *

 **Hina**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Beam of Light**

The sea waves crash against the voyagers boats of the island of Motunu. The wind swirling in many different directions. Thunder and lightning clashed in the sky, a sharp beam of light parted the clouds and shot down from the stars.

The captain aboard one of the vessels watched as he saw a figure descend from the light falling into the water. "To starboard!" The vessels under his command began to sail towards where the light touched the water. As if the sea had a life of its own, it swirled around the being, cradling it like a child. In her ear it whispered a name.

Hina.

As she drifted within the waves the ocean cradled and swept her onto his canoe, as if it had a life of its own. The being was a young girl with strange red and white clothing. The captain dropped down to his knees and moved the girls black hair from her face. On her neck was a pain necklace that looked like it was missing something important. The girl coughed, shivered and reached out for something she could not see or find. The islanders watched her blue eyes flutter open, and she released one last, ragged breath. She faded into darkness.

In the sea below, a pink jewel floated away, with all the girls' memories.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl

**A/N: Love the response to my first chapter of this story. I am thinking this is before the movie, let me know if you have any ideas for the plotline.**

 ***This chapter has been rewritten as of April, 2017.***

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Girl**

* * *

Black eyes gazed cautiously at the strange hole in the clouds. The clouds swirled and funneled, leaving a gaping tunnel in its center. Beyond the empty space where hundreds of twinkling stars that winked and glittered innocently. The man heaved a silent breath, his hide clothing shifting against the force of his chest. Soft puffs of moisture rose from his mouth.

Crunch!

The man spun to face the newcomer, and quickly lowered his head in respect upon seeing who it was. His long ebony hair fell over his shoulder in soft drapes.

"Chief" the man greeted, biting back the trembling cold in his voice.

"You saw the light," the chieftain stated.

The warrior nodded, though he knew the response was anything but necessary. "Have the people go to their homes."

"Yes, Chief" The warrior hurried away, to find someone to take his post and gather men. He was not sure what to expect but he would be prepared. A power that could split the sky and rain light was not a power to be taken lightly, and was most definitely a power to be cautious and wary of.

"Help! Anyone!" One of the captains from the fleet called out from the shore as he carried someone from his boat. It made out to be the body of a fallen woman. She was injured, bleeding, and unconscious. "She came from the sky…"

The dying girl came from the sky…

"Bring her back to camp," The warrior commanded.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

**A/N: Has it been this long since I updated. I am sorry, I just lost inspiration to this story. But here is a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Awakening**

* * *

Tala could feel the magic as a burst of light eloped the sky. She knew deep in her bones that something wonderful was about to happen. As she knelt by the fire, it gave way to a form of a young woman with long black hair and blue eyes. The girl was surrounded by loved ones with a beautiful jewel at the center of her heart.

Tala watched as a battle commenced, with a demon who many legs and the girl firing at him. The demon with his last breath sent the girl into a portal, which led her to fall from the sky. The jewel separated from her heart and drifted into the sea. Only a name remained. 'Hina.'

"Mother!" Her son, Tai the chief of their small island burst into his mother's hut. Tala rolled her eyes at her son as she motioned him to set the girl on a vacant bed. She was soaking wet from the storm and shivering from the cold.

Tala motioned for her son to be silent as she tended to the girl's wounds. "This isn't the time for a thousand questions. The girl needs rest, I will send fort you when she has awakened." She went over to the fire, humming a sweet song as the girl fell into a fevered sleep.

"What a brave little one. So much death and sorrow, yet she will not remember what has befallen her. Poor girl…"

* * *

She groggily opened her eyes, the last she remembered was hitting the ocean waves. Now, she found herself in a small wooden hut with a cozy fire burning in its midst. Gingerly, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her hands. Then, the young girl took the time to scrutinize her surroundings. The wooden beams of this hut were aged, but blankets held against the bitter winds, and the smoke from the fire crept through the small cracks in the roof.

An old woman with long, gray hair hummed to herself as she ground herbs in the far corner of the room. When she turned around and saw that she was awake. She gave a warm, welcoming smile. "You've finally woken up, my child. That is good" she spoke. Her voice was aged and her intonation wise. Blinking, she returned a tentative smile. This woman must truly be kind to take a stranger into her home and care for her. "I am Tala, the spiritual leader of the village of Motunu. You have been asleep for three days. I may not know all of your story, but I am a very good listener."

She looked up at her, worlds could not express how she felt. She didn't remember anything after falling from the sky, not even a name. "I am grateful, Tala. But I do not even remember my own name…"

Tala smiled before lifting a blanket, revealing the sun shine outside and the sound of waves crashing into the sand. "He gave you one, my little Hina."

Hina? Is that my name? It feels so foreign, yet she remembered a voice so calm and serene, giving her that name. "You look lost, my child" she whispered "Perhaps here, in this humble village, you may find your place again."

Hina soon found herself moved to tears, this old woman's kindness overwhelmed her. "Tala, the Chief wishes to know about the girl." A warrior had entered the hut, and noticed the girl sobbing in the older woman's arms.

"Would you like to see the village?"

Hina wiped her tears away and gazed outside towards a small village of islanders working about their day. Slowly, cautiously, she placed her hand into Tala's and exited the hut to journey to the village below.


	4. Chapter 4: The Village

**A/N: Has it been this long since I updated. I am sorry, I just lost inspiration to this story. But here is a new chapter. Enjoy! oh and someone asked how old Hina was. I'm sorry, but in this she is about 14. Remember Hina has lost all of her memories and has that child-like innocence right now. That will change as I post more chapters though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Village**

* * *

"Look mama! Hina!" a small boy shouted , pointing at her and tugging his mother towards her. The woman looked at Hina and lifted her child off the ground.

"You can say hello to her later," she chastised, hurrying to her home. Hina lowered her gaze and dug her toes into the sand beneath her feet in rejection. Tala noticed and placed a hand on Hina's back, leading her down towards the shore.

"Come," she lifted her eyes to look at her. The fear had returned. "I know of another person in this village who will accept you without question." Hina followed Tala without hesitation. She seemed to care about her, so she followed.

Down by the shore, Tala drifted into the water and began to dance in the water. "Come, it will not bite you." Hina followed Tala into the water and began to mimic her savior's dance. "You are the water's daughter, so free and s special. If you feel overwhelmed, come here and be free."

Hina closed her eyes, letting the waves swirl around her feet. Tala stopped her dancing as Hina continued to dance. Soft pink beads of magic began to swirl in the water and Tala smiled.

Here is where Hina could be free.

"Mother." Tala sighed as her son the Chief found them on the beach. Hina gasped, spinning around. The soft pink swirls of magic disappeared into thin air. "You did not come to see me."

Tala sighed. "No, Hina needed to spend some time out on the fresh air, not in one of your war huts questioning her all night."

"Mother. I need to know if she is dangerous."

Tala looked over at Hina who stared at the sand, "Hina is not dangerous, only lost and confused. Be patient with her and all will be well." She took Hina's hand. "Come child, let's go look for some herbs and see if anyone needs patching up again."

Hina followed her guardian without question. Glancing over at the chief, before turning away. The chief sighed before returning to the village.


	5. Chapter 5: A Daughter

**Chapter 5: A Daughter**

* * *

Hina danced with the waves at the shore. Tala encouraged her to mingle with the village. Hina did as her guardian asked, talking to a few villagers a day, but she spent most of her time on the beach.

The ocean gave her a peace of mind, and there she could be free. As she danced, Hina noticed a young toddler come down the bank. It was the Chief's little daughter, Moana. Hina ducked down, trying to make sure that the toddler was going to be safe.

Moana wanted a sea shell, but saw a little baby turtle being pestered by birds. Hina, amazed watched as Moana guided the baby turtle to the ocean. That little toddler was a special child, forgetting her own selfish desires to help those in need.

As Hina was about to escort Moana back to the village, the ocean took a form. It looked at Moana as she tried to get the seashell it offered. Just then, Hina heard the Chief's voice, and she hid down into the bushes more. She didn't want the Chief to see her.

The ocean pulled Moana back to shore before disappearing. "Moana! Oh, there you are. Moana, what are you doing? You scared me."

The Chief picked up his daughter. "Fun, I want go back."

"I know, I know, but you don't go out there. It's dangerous. Moana, come on... Let's go back to the village. You are the next great chief of our people."

Sina, Moana's mother said. "And you'll do wondrous things, my little minnow."

Once Hina knew they were gone, she moved out from her hiding place. She walked to the ocean edge. "I saw you." Hina said. The ocean rippled, taking form again, looking at her. "What did you give her?" The ocean cocked its head, before splashing her.

Hina laughed, removing the water from her face. The ocean disappeared, but she heard a laugh from over in the bushes. Tala, walked back to her with a smile. "The ocean chose you and Moana." She took the young girl's hands in hers. "It chose me to be your mother, if you'll have me?"

Hina, shocked glanced at Tala's hands. It was a necklace, made of seashells. "Be my child, Hina and I will be there for you always."

As Hina cried, she hugged Tala, who hugged her back. "Yes…mother."


	6. Chapter 6: Origins Unknown

**Author's Note: I am sorry these chapters are short, but this story is suppose to be destined this way. I would take forever to update if I wrote all chapters. I also try to imagine Hina/Kagome is about 14-15 in this story. Girls this age would be considered woman, but Hina/Kagome doesn't remember nothing. I think that gives her a child-like innocence, don;t you think?**

 **I love the reviews I am getting. Some of you are giving me great ideas and I am planning to cooperate them into my story line. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Origins Unknown**

* * *

"Mother, are you sure?" Tai asked his mother, worried. In this small village, Tai heard what happened on the beach between his mother and Hina. She adopted Hina into the family, without his consent. Yet Tala, was the spiritual leader of his village and her decisions were always for a good reason.

He watched as Hina danced around the fire with the other girls her age. At her age, girls were married or about to marry. "We could find her a husband."

Tala shook her head, watching her daughter dance. "No.' Tala said, with certainty. "Our little Hina will marry in time. Not yet." Tala knew that Hina was destined for greater things, the Gods sent Tala messages in the water and fires she tended. "Hina must remember who she was before falling out of the sky."

Tai watched his daughter Moana wobble to Hina. His new sister picked up the toddler and swung her around. A bright smile on both of their faces. "She said she remembers nothing."

Tala touched the necklace around her neck, inside the heart of Te Fiti. "She won't. Not yet. The Gods have told me otherwise but Hina must regain her strength and power." That set Tai on edge, Tala realized her son's reaction. "She didn't harm before. Hina was a healer of great skill." Tai relaxed a bit. He still worried for the village, but his mother was wise. He needed to trust her judgement.

Tai although had come to a decision about Hina. "Mother, Hina's origins must remain a mystery to the children of the village." Moana and the future generations must not know Hina came from the sky. He needed to protect the village from unknown dangers and hiding Hina's origins would help.

Tala agreed. For now, Hina's origins would remain a secret. For now, her daughter needed to be kept a secret from the world outside the island.


	7. Chapter 7: Te Tunaroa

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one night! What is happening!? Also, I took an idea a reviewer left and included Polynesian ytholody about Hina in this chapter. Just to set it up for future chapters.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Te Tunaroa (father of the eels)**

* * *

For the last few months, village life went back to normal. Hina blended right into their society. She helped the woman of the village gather food and tended to the sick with Tala. No one could have imagined the horror was swam in the waters near the cove.

A monster from Lalotai, the Realm of Monsters felt the arrival of Hina. Te Tuanroa left his home to find out who awoke him. Her power called him and he would steal her for his own. He slivered on the banks of this small island, avoiding the eyes of the villagers. His red eyes narrowed when he saw the young woman who called him. "Hina, be back in time for breakfast." An old lady said.

The girl answered, "Sure. I am going to take a bath, I'll be back soon." He slithered close enough for the girl not to notice she was being followed.

Hina came to the private cove where she bathed every day. Tai gave orders that Hina would be companioned outside of the village by one of the village warriors. He kept a fair distance away to give her some privacy. She undressed, and sat in the heated spring. She leaned against a large bolder and closed her eyes.

 _-Can't we even bath in private?!_

 _-You have it wrong. I was only standing by to protect you from danger. Nothing more._

 _\- The only protection we need is against you!_

 _\- Pervert! SIT!._

 _A loud crash entered her ear_

Hina snapped out of her daydream, confused. Had she remembered something about her past? Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt something sliver around her leg. "Ahhh!" She kicked and screamed as she spotted a large snake in the spring.

"You are mine fair one." The snake hissed, as he coiled around her midsection. The warrior who was keeping watch, came running down the hill, yelling a warrior cry as the snake tried to drag Hina away. "No one will help you now!" He hissed, knocking the warrior on the side of the head, knocking him unconscious.

Hina kept screaming as the snake dragged her further down the hill towards the water. No! I must fight! I can't let his one win! Hina screamed, determined to get away from this snake-like creature. A burst of light erupted from her fingers, piercing the eel's flesh.

The eel hissed in pain, uncoiling Hina from its tight grip. Hina scrambled away from the creature as it hissed at her. It retreated down the hill, to the ocean, defeated. Tears filled Hina's eyes as she struggled to comprehend what happened.

"Hina!" Tai yelled, as a group of warriors came running. He saw Hina naked on the ground, dirty and wounded. The village trees leading down to the water were knocked over. There was a slick path to the water's edge. He knew that something had come for Hina and she fought it off. He ordered one of his warriors to gather Hina's clothing as he carried her to the village wrapped in a blanket.

The villagers all gathered around, worried for young Hina. Sina and Tala took Hina from the chief and led her to her hut to rest. Young Moana wanted to see Hina but Tai led her away. "Hina needs to rest. Perhaps she will be strong enough to see you later." Moana looked from her father's shoulder, worried for her aunt's safety.

Inside the hut, Tala and Sina began to bandage Hina's wounds. "Tell me how this happened child?" Tala asked.

Hina wiped a tear from her bruised face. "While I was bathing, a Giant eel attempted to drag me to the water. I don't know how, but a light burst from my hands, wounding the creature before he retreated to the sea."

Tala knew of the creature. Te Tuanroa, the father of all eels came after Hina. "The creature who attempted to take you was called Te Tuanroa. You are very lucky that your power saved you."

Sina and Hina looked confused, "Power? Sina asked.

"Yes, power. There is a reason Hina fell from the sky Sina. Only a being a great power could survive something like that." Hina didn't know what to believe, but just wanted to rest. That creature who attempted to kidnap her would need time to heal He wouldn't be back anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Spell-Binding

**Author's Note:** Wow, I was not expecting all this support for this story. Thx for all the ideas. I have a lot of material to work with. Yes, I plan on exploring Hina/Kagome in the village more before the main story line. It gets her cemented into her environment. I am not trying to rush the plot line. Read on and tell me what you think!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Spell-Binding**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Hina asked one afternoon as Tala guided her through the jungle part of the island. It was before dawn when Tala woke Hina, wanting to go deep in the forest. Hina followed, carrying a torch for light.

Tala moved a bush, taking a deep breath, soaking in the magic of this place. "It is time for you to learn about your gift." Tala moved aside so Hina could see. Covered with small vines and trees, stood an ancient temple. "This is where my grandmother told me the secrets of my family. That I decided from a line of healers." She looked at Hina. "Now, it is my turn, teaching you about your healing gift."

Hina followed Tala up the temple steps, where she lit another torch. On the shelves of the temple were drawings of woman with head dresses. "You are not the same as my ancestors Hina. You are so much more powerful. I know you don't remember about your past, but your body will remember."

Tala sat down in the center of the temple floor. "Come." Hina sat down next to her, up above was the full moon. "Now, focus on the moon's energy." Hina took a deep breath, letting her mind settle.

They both didn't speak for a while, but as she let her mind settle, Hina felt warmth. A warmth spread throughout her body, radiating a pink color. "Open your eyes child." Tala spoke up. Hina opened her eyes, gasping. She was glowing, a pink color. "Now, a part of you has returned."

Hina understood, this feeling did feel familiar, and inviting.


	9. Chapter 9: Injured No-More

**Author's Note:** I am sorry for the pace of this story, but I want a good background for all of the characters before we jump into the main movie plotline. I believe five or six more chapters should be enough before we dive into the real part of the story. Review, let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Injured No-More**

* * *

Hina practiced her power more and more the coming months. The village were anxious around her, but Tala said that they would warm up eventually. Hina wanted their approval. This was her home now, and she needed the strength of others. She walked around the village, smiling at the others. They waved back, trying to be polite, yet Hina could feel their reluctance.

In the bush, the little ones of the village ran around playing. Hina smiled seeing Moana among them, it was good for the little one to be with other children. The little one felt the call of the sea as Hina did, and wanted to play there all the time.

"Hina!" Moana said, running to her aunt with a smile. Hina scooped the little child in her arms, hugging her tightly. "Have you come to play with us?" Moana asked.

"No, I am sorry. Not today, but I will be able to this afternoon. If you can be patient enough until then."

Moana was sad that Hina couldn't play right now, but she knew that Hina would keep her promise. "Okay." Hina put her down on the ground, smiling as Moana waved goodbye. She ran off with the other children.

As Hina was about to leave, she heard a child scream! "Oh no!" She took off down the trail, as the others in the village followed closely behind. There on the ground, was Moana! She had a gash on her forehead, and she was bleeding! Hina saw a root from the tree and a large rock with blood. Moana must have tripped and it her head on the rock. "Get the Chief!" Hina shouted as a warrior. He scrambled off. "Let me have some space."

The villagers all stood back as Moana's mother and father came running down the path. "Moana!" Sina shouted, she knelt beside Hina who was smoothing the dirt off Moana. "We need to get her back to the village." Tai said.

"No! If we move her, she could be more injured." Hina stopped the Chief. "I need water, and roots from that tree." She ordered. Sina quickly went for the roots as another woman brought a bowl of water. Hina pressed her hands gently on Moana's head and heart.

She whispered ancient words, and slowly the villagers saw Hina glow. Her healing power transferred over to Moana, and back to Hina. Hina removed her hands, and sighed in relief as Moana's wounds healed themselves.

Moana slowly opened her eyes. "Hina…what happened?"

Hina moved aside as Tai and Sina tended to their daughter. She stood up, watching the villagers all move aside. They patted her on the shoulder, praising her good deed. Moana was alright, that's all that mattered.


	10. Chapter 10: The Bow and Arrow

**Chapter 10: The Bow and Arrow**

* * *

As few years past, Hina became a central part of the village. The people taught her their ways, as Mother taught her all she could about the power that resided in her. On once such morning, Hina walked along the shore line watching the fishermen come back from the sea with boatloads of fish.

One man, waved as she past and she waved back trying to be polite. Mother said that in time, perhaps she'd marry. Hina put off that conversation if she could. Girls her age were already married, yet, Hina felt too young to settle down with anyone.

Off in the distance, she spotted her niece Moana sneaking towards an unoccupied boat. There, Moana held up a bow and arrow, looking at it. "Moana!" The girl spun around as Hina strolled up to the side of the boat, smirking. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to learn how to fish but father says that we're too young." Moana said, handing over the bow and arrows as Hina gestured for them.

"You are too young Moana, but perhaps in a year or two, ask your father again." Hina took the bow and arrow, and suddenly felt a spark. Moana gasp, watching the arrow lit up in a pinkish glow.

"Woa…." Moana said. "What happened?"

"I am not sure." Hina said, but felt her hands quiver the arrow. It all happened in a flash as she pulled the arrow back and released it. Both girls gasped as the arrow flew, carrying a light of power.

"Wow…" Hina said, looking at the bow in her hands.

"That was amazing!" Moana said, rushing over to her aunt. "Can you do it again?"

Hina took another arrow and pulled it back. "Perhaps." She pulled the string and let the arrow fly.


	11. Chapter 11: Afa

**Author's Note: Wow! What a response. And I wanted to let you guys know, Moana is about 7**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Afa**

* * *

Marriage. It was a big topic in the last few years for Hina. According to tradition, her adoptive brother Tui, could eventually pick a husband for her. She expected this for a while, but her brother never approached her with any suitors in mind.

One morning, as Hina was crafting a basket when Sina sat down next to her. "Hina…have you given any thought about our conversation earlier?" Her sister-in-law asked.

Hina sighed. She was almost 20 and she was still un-married. Such a thing was unheard of and most girls her age or younger were already having children. "Yes. I would like to someday..."

"I know I ask a lot from you. But, I would like to see you happy. I know a warrior, his wife passed away a couple of moons ago. He needs a new wife." She pointed outside. The guard standing outside was Afa.

He was about thirty-years ago who sported a strong stoic frown every time she saw him. 'He has asked about you." Hina flushed a bright red when Afa looked over.

There was a want in his eyes. She felt hot and warm as he stared at her. A small fluttering erupted in her stomach. "He wishes to pay courtship to you." Sina said. Hina just stared at Afa as he stared at her. "He is the one who carried you on the beach."

"Afa!" Tui called after him, and Afa broke away. "Go down to the beach and help the others with the fish." Afa nodded, and Hina tore her eyes away, still quiet. "Hina, mother is looking for you."

"Oh course." Hina passed her basket over to Sina, before she took off towards the beach. "You told her?" He asked his wife.

"Yes." Sina smiled. "I could see her interest. Perhaps by the full moon, we will have a wedding."

"I will not force her." He decided. "Let them talk first."

Hina strolled down to the beach, but couldn't fing her mother anywhere. "Mother! I'm here!" She called out.

"She's not here." Hina spun around and saw Afa there, leaning against a coconut tree.

"Oh…" She said. She stared at her feet until a strong hand lifted her chin up. Her blue eyes meet his brown ones. There was that look again.

"Hina…" He spoke at last, "I admit I have admired you from afar this past few moons." Her heart started hammering in her chest. "Ever since my wife past on, I never thought I could feel again, but now…"

"Afa…"

"I have asked your brother for your hand, but I hope to ask you now. I know we barely know each other but I can feel a string connecting our hearts together. Will you allow me to court you properly?"

That's what Sina and her brother were planning all along! He called Afa down here just, so he could talk to her alone! "I guess my family was in on this?" She asked, laughing a little.

He smiled, and it made her heart flutter. "Yes." He chuckled. "What say you?"

…

….

…. "Yes."

With that, Afa kissed her underneath the full moon light, and Hina felt her power soar, connecting to the moon and beyond.

* * *

 **HOLD IT! Put down the torches and pitchforks! I just needed to have something a little extra and trust me, this has been part of the story line. I do have a plan for all of this so please don't murder me. I am writing the next chapter now, so stayed tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Black Spot

**Chapter 12:**

 **The Black Spot**

* * *

 _Many moons ago…_

"It's the black spot." Tala showed Hina the first time, many months ago. "It's from the darkness beyond." Hina knew the story of Te fiti and Maui stealing her heart, causing black darkness to spread around the world. "Do as I taught you."

Hina nodded, before lying down in the water. She breathed in, and lay on her back. The moon began to glow as Hina's body glowed. The darkness swirled around and sprung to life, disappearing in a puff of pink smoke.

There, the aura of the island had been purified and Hina stood up in the water, wet and exhausted. "What if it comes back?" Hina asked.

"Let's hope it doesn't.

 _But it continued to come back, every five months, or to every month until Tala and Hina informed the chief about it._

"It is happening again!" Tala pointed into the water. Coming from the open sea was three more strands of black magic. It was clinging to the island. "Tui," Tala turned to her son. "We can't keep this a secret, we must tell the village."

"No. I am confident in Hina's abilities. Didn't she purify it last time?" He asked, turning to his sister.

"It keeps coming back though, and I am not strong enough to ward it forever."

"Hina, this is your job! You want to be the spiritual leader of this village someday, you need to keep us safe. The village is fine as it is, and you will keep the magic away. That's final." Her brother stormed off as Hina sighed.

How could her brother be so stubborn?! He believed that she was an all powerful being that could keep this island safe forever. No… she was just a girl who was trying, but as the magic kept coming back. It stood to show, she was failing…


	13. Chapter 13: Moonlight Tears

**Chapter 13**

 **Moonlight Tears**

* * *

It was the day of her wedding. Hina watched her mother press some flowers into her hair. Mother didn't approve of this marriage, but seeing Hina so happy, she couldn't stand in the way of that happiness. Moana was about ten years old now, and seeing the young girl grow was a privilege.

"Now, do we have everything?" Sina walked into the hut, "We are about to get started." For some reason, as Hina took some wild flowers from Moana, she couldn't feel anything but sadness.

Afa knew and understood. It was a terrible burden to not know who you really are. She smiled at the thought of him. She was so excited to spend the rest of her life by his side. The three women of her family escorted her to the hut doorway.

Hina wanted to get married on the beach, with the moon high in the sky and reflecting on the waters edge. "Moana, stand behind Hina." Sina instructed her daughter. Moana obeyed with a smile. "Come, it's time."

Hina began to walk through the village, with all her neighbors and friends smiling. As they gathered near the beach, Hina saw Afa standing next to Tui, who would officiate the service. He held out his hand to her, and she put her hand in his.

They both stood in front of Tui, who began to speak, just as they were about to kneel, Hina felt something speeding towards the island. She swung her head out to the ocean waves and saw something slithering towards the beach. "Te Tunaroa!" Tala screeched. "Everyone back to the village."

All the islanders ran for shelter as Hina franticly searched for her bow and arrows. Oh course, that creature would ruin her wedding day! She would send him back to the realm of the monsters for good this time! "Afa, get back to the village. I will be there soon."

"No, I will not leave you to this enemy alone." Afa grabbed his spear along with the other warriors of the island.

"Well, well, well. Little Hina. You have gotten lovelier since the last time we met." The giant eel slithered onto the beach from the ocean waves.

"You have no business here eel." Hina hissed, pulling back her bow and arrow. "Leave before you get hurt like last time."

The eel hissed. "I don't think so little girl. You are mine and you will come with me." Hina fired her first arrow as the warriors began to ttack. One by one Te Tunaroa knocked them over to the side, until he was a few feet away from Hina. "Now, come child. I will leave for village in peace."

Hina drew back another arrow when the eel let out a Schick of pain. Afa drove his spear on the back of the eel's head. But Te Tunaroa swung his hand, casing Afa to hit a huge rock on the side of his head. "NO! AFA!" Hina yelled. She turned her attention back to the eel and fired the last shot.

The arrow hit the eel right between the eyes. Te Tunaroa screeched in pain before retreating into the waters. "Soon little Hina. I will be back. And you will be mine!"

Hina dropped her bow and ran over to Afa, who was groaning in pain. "Be still Afa." Hina strocked his hair out of his face. "You will be alright."

Afa slowly opened his eyes, and cupped Hina's face. Tears slide down her cheek. "You look beautiful tonight." Hina closed her eyes, feeling the touch of his hand on hers. "My lovely bride…" With a final breath, Afa fell back against the sand, his eyes closing forever.

Hina let out a cry of anguish before collapsing on Afa's body. Hina made a vow that night, as her brother and mother prepared Afa for burial. She would hunt down Te Tunaroa and avenge Afa's death. If it was the last thing she did.

* * *

 **Wow! I had emotional rollercoasters about this chapter. Yes, Afa is dead and Hina must move on. But, this is the final chapter before the 'movie' storyline starts. That should get interesting.**


	14. Chapter 14: How Far We'll Go

**Chapter 14: How Far We'll Go**

* * *

As the years passed, Hina mourned for her beloved's death. The other males in the village attempted to court he priestess but she refused them all. She would never again marry. Hina promised herself to never let her heart go down that road again. So Hina spent her time with her mother, dancing at the water edge. She learnt, studied and practiced until she mastered her skills.

One such morning, Hina was harvesting the coconuts when she felt a strange breeze in the air. "What's wrong Hina?" Sina asked.

"Something is wrong." Hina turned, seeing Tui and Moana talking to some of the village woman who were also harvesting coconuts. Hina jumped out of the tree and ran over to Moana, "What's wrong?"

"The coconuts are turning black." Moana answered as she showed them. Hina and Tui shared a look. He knew what they were talking about. She had been showing him for years and now, this was even beyond her skills. "And they are not finding fish anywhere in the reef."

"I will investigate this." Hina walked towards the beach, finding mother was dancing in the waves, as always. "Mother, the blackness is spreading to the food."

"I know." Tala said, finishing her dance. "My coconut-headed son has had his head buried in the sand for far to long. We must to something now."

Hina agreed and set out to the top of the island. There was a shrine at the top of the mountain where every chief laid a stone. She took one of her sacred arrows and placed it at the base of the mountain.

She breathed in and let her power flow into the arrow. This would protect the island community a little longer until she could find a solution, but at a cost, it would drain her power until she regained it.

As she finished, Hina came back to the family hut. Her sister-in-law opened the flap, with tears in her eyes. Hina stopped, her heart pounded in her chest. "Hina." Sina called out, "You don't have much time."

"What do you mean?"

"Tala. She is not long for this world."

The air left her lungs as she ran into the hut. Her mother laid in the center of the room, candles lit all around her. "Hina." She breathed in. "My daughter."

Hina felt tears rolling down her cheek, as she took Tala's hand into hers. "You need to get your rest. You need to get better."

Tala cupped Hina's face. "I am not long for this world, but I will live on through you and our family."

"You can't leave me."

"There is nowhere you will go that I won't follow you." She took out a necklace and handed it to Hina. It was decorated with pink sea shells. "There inside is my heart for you and who you are. Wear it, and never forget."

Hina took the necklace and tied it around her neck. "Go." Tala said. "You need to be with Moana. Restore the heart and free us all from the darkness." Tala squeezed her hand again, before Hina stood up.

She ran to the doorway, before looking back at her mother. Tala' smiled, before Hina wiped the fresh tears off her face. She turned away from her dying mother and set out down the hill to Moana. Inside, Moana was packing food. She stopped as she saw Hina come inside. "I am going with you." Hina said, already packing up some food who her own.

'It will be dangerous." Moana said.

"This is me you're talking too." Hina smiled. "I am defeated that eel twice. You should be asking me to come." Sina came to the hut next, watching her sister and daughter pack food. She took some more and handed it to them.

They all said their goodbyes, as Moana and Hina took off to the cave that held the old boats. Both hurried to prepare the boat and push it out into the open sea. Hina tied down a rope before turning around, feeling a breath of magic. The hut that held her mother, the candles went out, but a giant blue fish followed, sweeping underneath them.

"Soon we'll know, how far we can go."

* * *

 **Has it been really 7 months since my last update. I can't believe it! In my defense, I have had major writers block, just nothing following out into the pages. Well enjoy and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


End file.
